As shown in FIG. 1, the schematic view of an electronic system is depicted, comprising a camera 11, a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) data cable 12 and an electronic device 13.
The camera 11 includes an image sensor 111, an image processor 112 and an HDMI transmitter 113, which are in series. The image sensor 111 is used for obtaining image information, the image processor 112 is configured for processing the image information (which is in form of MIPI signals) as HDMI signals, and the HDMI transmitter 113 is used for transmitting the HDMI signals. One end of the HDMI cable 12 is connected to the HDMI transmitter 113, which is configured to acquire the HDMI signals from the HDMI transmitter 113 and transmit the HDMI signals to the electronic device 13 connected to the other end of the HDMI cable 12. The electronic device 13 includes a HDMI receiver 131 and a processor 132, which are in series. The HDMI receiver 131 is connected to the other end of the HDMI cable 12, which is used to acquire the HDMI signals from the HDMI cable 12. The processor is configured to convert the HDMI signals to image information.
In the aforementioned scheme, the camera 11 converts the image information to the HDMI signals through the image processor 112 thereof, and transmits the HDMI signals to the electronic device 13 through the HDMI cable. In this way, the camera 11 can have a long distance with the electronic device 12, such that the long distance transmission of the image information is achieved. However, as an image processor and a HDMI transmitter are needed to be added in the camera 11 in this scheme, the HDMI receiver 131 is accordingly added in the electronic device 13. Therefore, the cost of the electronic system is high.